


Hello, Neighbor

by bealovelylady



Series: Even Though You’re [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Neighbors, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Pre-Poly, Switching, Threesome - M/M/M, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bealovelylady/pseuds/bealovelylady
Summary: Like two creepy old guys, Akaashi and Bokuto watched from their living room window as a moving truck was being unloaded outside their apartment building. Usually they wouldn’t care, but they had heard noises in their hallway and they knew the apartment next to them had recently become vacant. So they were fairly sure that they were watching their new next door neighbor move in.“What do you think?” Akaashi asked as he sat on Bokuto’s lap in the arm chair by the window. He had the curtains pulled back, and he was leaning over his boyfriend’s shoulder to spy on the street below them. Bokuto had his neck craned, too.“Hard to tell,” muttered Bokuto. Dark yellow eyes peered up at him, twinkling with mischief. “Should I go spy?”Pt. 2 of Even Though You’re (Younger)





	1. The Begining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, it feels so good to be back. I had some trouble with finding inspiration after my last few fics, and after a few false starts, I came up with this. It’ll be short, like 2 chapters. But enjoy some cute poly fluff and smut ;)

Like two creepy old guys, Akaashi and Bokuto watched from their living room window as a moving truck was being unloaded outside their apartment building. Usually they wouldn’t care, but they had heard noises in their hallway and they knew the apartment next to them had recently become vacant. So they were fairly sure that they were watching their new next door neighbor move in. 

“What do you think?” Akaashi asked as he sat on Bokuto’s lap in the arm chair by the window. He had the curtains pulled back, and he was leaning over his boyfriend’s shoulder to spy on the street below them. Bokuto had his neck craned, too.

“Hard to tell,” muttered Bokuto. For being in his mid 30’s now, he was still so attractive. The shoulder Akaashi was leaning over was still wide and muscular. It had always been so since their high school days. Bokuto had kept himself fit all these years. Akaashi smiled softly and ran a hand through Bokuto’s wild hair. 

Dark yellow eyes peered up at him, twinkling with mischief. “Should I go spy?”

Akaashi bit at his lip, knowing better, but he was so curious. His nosiness got the better of him as he nodded eagerly. He jumped up and shooed Bokuto off. “Go, go!”

He walked Bokuto to the door and then pressed his ear against it after closing it again. Footsteps receded down the stairs, and all was silent for a long while. Akaashi was about to go sit down again with a sigh when soft footsteps sounded again beyond the door. Voices drifted up to him, muffled until finally becoming clearer. He recognized Bokuto’s, but it was hard to make out the other one. 

“Thanks for the help,” said the unknown voice, and Bokuto replied that it was his pleasure. 

“Is that the last of it?”

“Yep. All moved in now.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, neighbor. I live just there if you need anything.”

“And where do you live if I don’t need anything?”

A moment of pause and then roaring laughter from Bokuto. “You’re funny!”

Akaashi stepped away from the door just in time to avoid getting smacked as Bokuto barreled back inside. Once the door was closed and the hall behind it silent, Bokuto’s eyes bugged wide.

“He’s so handsome!” he said in a harsh whisper. 

“Really?” Akaashi gasped. “What was his name? Is he living alone? How old is he?”

“Slow down, babe!” Bokuto said with a giggle. “All I got was his name, Kuroo.”

“Koutaro!”

“Listen! It’s hard to talk when you’re coordinating carrying a small couch up stairs! I did what I could!”

“Okay, okay! Was he nice? I heard him crack a joke.”

“I think he’ll be a great neighbor, love. But please act normal around him! You’re acting like an old grandpa,” Bokuto joked as he pulled Akaashi into his arms.

“I know! It’s just- there’s so many old people in this apartment building and I’m just so excited to have a neighbor who isn’t on death’s door. I wanna do neighborly things and have game nights and no noise complaints when our sex is too loud!”

Bokuto burst into laughter. “Well, looks like you’re in luck now, then.”

Akaashi’s face lit up. “Ooh! I’m gonna bake him some cookies and welcome him to the building!”

“Right now?! Let him breathe for a moment!”

Akaashi frowned, pressing his hands to Bokuto’s chest. “All right. Tonight then.”

Bokuto rolled his eyes, but he was smiling fondly. He loved seeing his boyfriend so excited. Their lives had grown a little too dull and monotonous for both of their tastes lately, between getting older, friends marrying and having kids, and work keeping them busy. This was good.

x

Akaashi knocked softly, a small rhythm with his knuckles, and gripped the plate of hot chocolate chip cookies tighter. Bokuto’d opted to stay behind to not frighten or overwhelm their new neighbor, which was showing more thoughtfulness than the darker haired of the pair was currently capable of. He was nearly bouncing on his feet by the time the door cracked open. 

“Hello!” Akaashi greeted, smiling at the face that appeared from behind the door. “I’m your new neighbor.”

“Oh,” said a cheery voice, and the door flung open wide, revealing a tall man, slim and young, his black hair an organized mess atop his head. He _was_ handsome, Akaashi thought. The other cocked his head, an easy smile on his lips, as his eyes traveled down to the plate in Akaashi’s hands. 

“Ah, I made some cookies to welcome you to the building and congratulate you on your move.” The smaller man held the plate out, and Kuroo kindly accepted it. 

“They smell fantastic. I was just wondering what to do for dinner,” the black haired man chuckled, a twinkle in his eyes. Akaashi was definitely _not_ staring. 

“Do I get a name with the plate of cookies, or would you rather communicate telepathically?” Yup, he’d been staring, and Kuroo had noticed.

“Ah! Sorry!” Hands clutched in front of him as Akaashi blushed in embarrassment. “It’s just really nice to have someone younger in the building! I didn’t mean- I’m Akaashi Keiji.”

“No worries. Though it’s usually girls that stare.” Kuroo winked and Akaashi had to steel his heart. Nice, funny, and _very_ handsome. Akaashi had to remind himself that he was old and had a boyfriend waiting for him, and Kuroo was probably not interested, not flirting, and not gay. It was the excitement, Akaashi thought. “I’m Kuroo Tetsurou.”

“Well, welcome, Kuroo-kun. And don’t worry about returning the plate, it’s just a cheap plastic one I had laying around. If you need anything, please let us know!” And then he nodded and turned to walk off before he could embarrass himself any more. Akaashi didn’t think he’d been this awkward since middle school. He’d been far calmer in high school, that’s for sure. 

He realized far too late that he hadn’t even told Kuroo where to find him. 

x

The next time Akaashi saw Kuroo, he was treading tiredly up the stairs after work, loosening his tie, coat hanging over his arm as he clutched his briefcase in his right hand. 

Footsteps sounded before him and he glanced up to see Kuroo at his door, turning from just having locked it. He wore a ball cap, a red and blue polo with a pizza chain’s logo over his chest, and black shorts. His arms and legs were softly tanned and Akaashi could spy the muscles on his arms and calves. 

“Home from work, Akaashi-san?” Kuroo asked as Akaashi cleared the last step, pausing before him.

“Ah, yeah,” Akaashi said tiredly, giving a weak smile. “And I see you’re off to work.”

“Yep. Gotta pay for the apartment somehow,” Kuroo responded with a grin. 

Akaashi eyed his uniform again. “Do you work at a store close by?”

“Yep! If you call, you might be lucky to see me on the other side of your door,” Kuroo said with a grin and a wink. 

Akaashi stored this information in his brain and smiled. “Well, I won’t keep you, then. Have a good evening.”

“You too, Akaashi-san.”

Akaashi didn’t have time to turn and tell him to stop calling him that, it made him feel old. By the time he ‘d whirled around, Kuroo had already whizzed past him and down the stairs, and now Akaashi _definitely_ felt old. He sighed as he searched for his keys.

x

Bokuto was lounging on the couch, Akaashi’s head in his lap as the two spent a lazy Saturday watching TV. Bokuto was combing his fingers through dark hair when he suddenly stilled. A moment later, he reached for the remote and paused their show. Akaashi glanced up at him curiously, and was greeted with a kiss as Bokuto bent down over him. 

“How would you feel about... fooling around?” Bokuto said in a low voice, a grin on his face. 

Akaashi chuckled. “In the middle of the day? Aren’t we too old for that?” He sat up and wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s neck, pulling himself into his boyfriend’s lap. Another tender kiss was shared.

“I don’t know, I’m feeling pretty spry.”

“Are you sure you’re not trying to unconsciously compete with our new neighbor for my affections?”

“I don’t know, should I be?”

Akaashi winked and casually shrugged his shoulders. Fingers pressed into his sides and began tickling him, and soon he was begging for mercy. “I swear you’re the only man in my heart, Koutaro!” he squealed. Finally the other relented with a laugh. 

Their lips met each other’s in a soft kiss, but it quickly became more heated. Akaashi raked his fingers up and into Bokuto’s hair, loving the softness of his locks. He’d always been jealous of the silky texture of his boyfriend’s hair. His own was always a little dry and crispy, but Bokuto’s hair had always felt like a soft cloud. He always tasted so good too, and he was an amazing kisser. 

“Well, my love, shall we adjourn to the bedroom?” Bokuto whispered as he pulled back just a little. Akaashi smiled and nodded, pressing his forehead to Bokuto’s before unfolding himself from the other’s lap. He took his boyfriend’s hand as Bokuto led the way to their room. He watched the other’s ass move in his jeans as he walked, and he almost felt 18 again. 

x 

Akaashi lay wrecked on the bed, red sunlight peeking in through the slits in their bedroom curtains. He watched with lazy eyes as Bokuto made his way out of the bathroom in just a towel. He let his gaze wander, admiring his boyfriend’s beautiful body and the way he still looked so good with his hair down and wet, dripping onto his broad shoulders and down his pecs. 

“If you keep staring at me like that, I’ll want a second round.”

Akaashi smiled softly. “I think I’m way too tired for that, but I’d never say no to a blow job.”

Soft laughter rang out as Bokuto sat next to his boyfriend. Akaashi motioned for him to hand over his extra towel, sitting up to help the other dry his hair. 

“No matter how old you get, you never learn to properly dry your hair,” Akaashi scolded, but there was no venom behind the statement. Bokuto just smiled sheepishly. 

When Akaashi’s stomach growled, he glanced up with a grin. “Wanna order delivery?”

The dark haired male nodded eagerly. He hadn’t eaten anything but eggs and some dry cereal all day. “You know what sounds really good?” he asked with a lopsided smile as he leaned into Bokuto’s shoulder, pressing soft kisses to his neck. His boyfriend hummed contentedly. “Pizza.”

Bokuto let out a small chuckle, a knowing twinkle in his eye. “Why don’t you take a shower while I order it?”

“You’re the best, darling,” Akaashi quipped. The other gave him a kiss to his forehead before getting up to find his cell phone, which he’d probably left in the living room, and Akaashi gingerly lifted himself to his feet and shuffled to the bathroom. 

The hot water was soothing, and he let his muscles relax as he cleaned himself out, washing his body and hair as well. When he was done, he left a message on the steamy mirror for Bokuto to find next time. He bundled up in his bathrobe just as the doorbell rang.

Akaashi frowned to see that Bokuto was still in his towel, answering the door like that, but his complaints disappeared when he saw who stood beyond the door, holding a box of pizza as Bokuto counted out his cash. 

Kuroo’s messy bangs stuck out from beneath his cap, and his eyes were trained on Bokuto, a crooked grin on his lips. He didn’t glance up until Akaashi pressed in behind his boyfriend, greeting the younger man. Hazel eyes darted up to meet Akaashi’s, and his eyes went a little wide for a split second, before he smiled fondly. 

“Hello, Akaashi-san. Didn’t know you two knew each other.”

“Well, I would hope so since we live together,” Akaashi responded with a small smile. “And call me Akaashi. I feel too old when you add -san.”

Eyes darted between Akaashi and Bokuto as the other man slowly pieced the puzzle pieces together. But there was no judgement, and soon he was smiling widely, his head tilted slightly as he accepted his tip and handed off the pizza. “Well, enjoy,” he said with a wink as he turned away, and Akaashi was sure those two words held more than one meaning behind them. 

He blushed as Bokuto stepped away to put the pizza in the kitchen, calling back to ask how many slices Akaashi wanted. But the other was too busy over-analyzing Kuroo’s reactions and words, his smiles. 

_This is bad_ , he thought as he looked up and caught Bokuto’s eye. 

x

Akaashi sat curled up in a blanket in their arm chair, sipping on a mug of coffee as he stared half-heartedly out the window. His mind hadn’t stopped turning since he’d awoken an hour ago. He barely registered the sun coming up over the building outside. 

There was a small noise as Bokuto shuffled into the living room with a yawn. A look of concern crossed his face, and he wandered over to Akaashi, leaning down to press a kiss against black hair. “What’s wrong, babe?”

Akaashi sighed softly. “I just woke up and couldn’t get back to sleep.”

A finger pressed to his forehead. “That’s not what these worry lines tell me.”

Guilty eyes glanced up at Bokuto. “Sorry,” he mumbled. He scooched over when Bokuto waved his hand, the larger man crowding in beside him, wrapping strong arms around his slimmer frame. Lips pressed to the whorl of his hair, patiently waiting. 

Finally Akaashi sighed and said softly, “I had a dream about Kuroo.”

Bokuto just hummed and responded, “S’that so?”

Abruptly, Akaashi turned his head, Bokuto falling forward a bit until he caught himself, and whispering worriedly, “It was _that_ kind of dream, Koutaro.”

Amber eyes stared at him for a long while, but Bokuto’s expression remained lax and unworried. 

“I feel really guilty about it, but it’s been stuck in my mind since I woke up, and I can’t shake the feeling.”

Bokuto was silent again, and then he asked, “Well, was it a good dream?”

Akaashi slowly nodded and breathed out, “Yes.” He put a hand over his face and added, “God, yes.”

His eyes were covered now and he couldn’t see Bokuto’s face, but suddenly the other was chuckling, and Akaashi braved a peek. Bokuto’s eyes were crinkled and his smile was wide. “Well, he is pretty handsome, isn’t he?”

“Koutaro! I feel like you’re not taking my offense seriously!”

“Babe, it was just a dream!”

“I know, but still-!”

After a little while, his boyfriend sobered again. “I’m really not hurt by it. I know you love me. You’re stuck with me for life. And even I have to admit that I find him very attractive.”

“Of course I’ll always love you, and I’m not _stuck with you_ , I _get_ to be with you!”

Fingers rubbed over his scalp and Akaashi leaned into the touch. “Thanks, Keiji.” Bokuto stood and took Akaashi’s mug. “Now let’s go back to bed for a bit, and you can tell me all about your dream.”

x

“Oh,” Akaashi said in surprise when he turned from locking his door to find Kuroo standing before his. He wore ripped skinny jeans and a faded letterman jacket over a white v-neck. His hair was the same mess it always was, but the most shocking change was the black rimmed glasses the tall man sported. Akaashi squinted at the other man, trying not to think about how adorable the look was and how good Kuroo looked in glasses. “I never see you this early. Where are you off to?”

Kuroo groaned and rubbed at his hair. He looked tired. “I made the mistake of signing up for a group project with a bunch of early risers.”

Akaashi chuckled despite how pained Kuroo looked to be awake so early. “I didn’t realize you were a college student.”

The two met near the stairs and Kuroo went down the first, Akaashi following after. He buttoned up his suit jacket and slung the strap of his briefcase over his shoulder. Kuroo’s hair swayed as he bounded down the steps, and Akaashi found himself wondering for just a moment if it was soft like Bokuto’s. 

“Yeah, I’m in my third year now.”

“Wow, you’re young.” The words came out before Akaashi could stop them, and he halted awkwardly when he realized what he’d just said. Kuroo stopped too, turning to look at Akaashi. There was a small smile on his lips. 

“Just turned 21.”

Akaashi frowned deeply. “You didn’t have to specify,” he said in a pained voice. “I already feel old enough as it is.”

Kuroo took a step closer to Akaashi on the half landing where the other had halted, and suddenly the man felt so close. Akaashi could smell his body wash, and it smelled really good. “You know, you keep mentioning that you’re old, but I really don’t believe you,” Kuroo said, his tone serious, lips pressed into a sly smile. “You don’t look a day over 25 to me.”

Akaashi stared wide eyed at the man before him. “Please stop joking,” he finally croaked out. 

Kuroo took another half step forward and suddenly he was very, very close. Akaashi swallowed loudly and tried not to admire the sharp jut of Kuroo’s jaw or how white and straight his teeth were. 

“I’m not joking, though.” The smile was gone from Kuroo’s face, his expressions serious. “I think you’re very attractive, Akaashi-san.”

“I told you to stop with the -san-“

“It’s a sign of respect, Akaashi.” Kuroo’s eyes twinkled. Footsteps sounded above them and a warm body pressed to Akaashi’s back. Hazel eyes left Akaashi’s face and travelled upwards, a smile spreading on his face again. “Good morning, Bokuto.”

Akaashi thought he was imagining it. The lilt in Kuroo’s voice, the way his smile was a little bit cunning when he looked up at Bokuto. 

“Good morning, Kuroo.” He didn’t imagine the heartbeat that sped up just a little against his left shoulder blade though. “The glasses suit you.”

Kuroo leaned back a little and adjusted his frames, smiling. “And the suit looks good on you,” he responded with a wink. “Hey, are you two free on Friday night?”

Akaashi blinked in surprise, but Bokuto was quick to respond, his voice excited. “Are you inviting us out?”

Kuroo grinned. “More like in. I’m having a party at my place with some friends.” Eyes darted down to Akaashi and he said, “Don’t say you’re too old. Just come.”

“8 o’clock! I’ll see you then.” And just like that, Kuroo was gone, and Akaashi finally realized he’d barely caught his breath that whole conversation. 

Lips pressed against his ear and Bokuto whispered, “Sounds fun, doesn’t it? Wanna try out being young again?”

x

Muffled music could be heard in the hall. Akaashi awkwardly adjusted his grip on his plate of cookies, the second plate of cookies he’d ever taken over to Kuroo’s, and looked nervously down at his attire. He wore jeans, a plaid button-up, and black dress boots, his house slippers in hand. Bokuto looked more like someone actually going to a college party, in his skinny black pants and navy shirt. His hair was styled back, a beanie on his head. Akaashi felt so out of place; nerves fluttered wildly in his stomach. 

Bokuto knocked and looked back to smile at him. Someone they didn’t know answered the door. The small redhead glanced at Bokuto and grinned widely, yelling back, “Kuroo, I think your neighbors are here! And you were right, he is really hot!”

The door was left wide open as the redhead bounced back inside the apartment, and Bokuto and Akaashi were left to see themselves in. They slowly stepped inside, closing the door behind them. Bokuto was quicker to shed his shoes and tread inside on socked feet, but Akaashi stood frozen in the foyer. 

A head poked around the wall and Akaashi’s eyes went a little wide. He swallowed hard as Kuroo stepped up to him. 

“I’m so glad you came, Akaashi,” Kuroo greeted easily, like the other wasn’t here to crash his party. 

“I made cookies again,” Akaashi mumbled, feeling so awkward and out of place. “I’m sorry, it was stupid-“

But Kuroo was beaming widely. “Oh my god, your cookies were fantastic, thank you!” Over his shoulder he yelled, “Guys, Akaashi brought his cookies!”

“Oh man, those choco chip ones you raved about for weeks?” yelled a voice back, and Kuroo turned to grin at Akaashi. 

“Your cookies are kinda famous. Everyone’s been dying to try some since I told them about these.”

“Oh,” Akaashi whispered, speechless. The plate was lifted from his hands and Kuroo waved him inside. He hurriedly shuffled out of his shoes and into his slippers, and he meekly followed the taller male into the apartment. 

Four other guys sat in the living room and one lone girl, two on the floor and three spread out over two couches. Bokuto was seated between a tall man with olive brown hair and another one with brown hair that looked almost too perfectly styled. Bokuto looked so at home, engaged in a lively conversation with the brunet and laughing as the redhead who’d greeted them at the door and a boy with a bad dye job were battling it out with a video game on the floor. The girl, beautiful, with glasses and long, silky black hair, sat rolling her eyes on a couch by herself. She caught Akaashi’s eyes and nodded, getting up to walk over towards him. She greeted Akaashi with a curt smile and made a beeline towards Kuroo as he set the plate of cookies down on the kitchen counter amidst chip bags and bottles of alcohol. She scooped up a cookie and took a dainty bite. 

Her eyes went a little wide behind her glasses and she glanced back at Akaashi. “Yum!”

Akaashi colored at the compliment and awkwardly shuffled towards the kitchen. Kuroo smiled at him and pressed a cup into his hand. “I’m glad you came,” he said sincerely. 

Akaashi scratched at his scalp. “Thanks for inviting us.”

“I’m Shimizu Kiyoko,” the beautiful girl said as she stuck her hand out. Akaashi took it gratefully. “Over on the couch, from left to right are Ushijima and Oikawa, and on the floor are Hinata and Kenma.” 

Then she tilted her head and smiled. “Don’t let any of these boys fool or intimidate you. They’re all dorks. Everyone here has been looking forward to meeting you and Bokuto-san.”

“I didn’t realize you’d know about us,” Akaashi said softly.

“Well, Kuroo won’t shut up about his attractive neighbors, so...”

Liquid was poured into the cup in his hand and Kuroo leaned in to whisper in his ear. “She’s right. Just make yourself at home. There’s no need to feel nervous around this bunch.” Then he stood up tall again and added with a smile, “I’m glad to have you here, so just be yourself.”

As the night progressed, more alcohol was consumed and games were played. Akaashi felt himself loosen up as he got to know the others; the alcohol helped a lot too, and Bokuto and Kuroo looked like they were hitting it off really well, joking like they’d been friends forever. Oikawa had somehow wiggled his way into Ushijima’s lap, and the two were passionately making out on the couch as everyone else sat on the floor, joking and talking. 

Hinata suddenly jumped up and shouted, “Let’s play the King’s Game!” Not even waiting for a response, he volunteered Kenma to help him collect the licked-clean popsicle sticks from earlier in the evening and mark them with 7 numbers and a K, and soon Oikawa and Ushijima were pulled apart and everyone was seated on the floor to play. 

Akaashi was the last to draw his lot, and he peeked a glance to find a crudely drawn 5 on his blue stained popsicle stick; he hadn’t played this game since his high school volleyball days. He hid it again in his fist and glanced up. Alcohol clouded the corners of his vision, and he caught Bokuto’s gaze. His boyfriend grinned at him just before opening his mouth. 

“I’m King!”

Excited chatter flew around the room and Kuroo wished to know Bokuto’s demand as King.

“All right, I dare number 2 and 4 to do a handstand for 30 seconds.”

“That’s me!” yelled a far-too-excited Hinata, and Oikawa too waved his stick in the air. Hinata stood and tried desperately to get on his hands, succeeding only in falling on his face or tumbling over, until Kuroo stood to hold his legs aloft. And Oikawa, seeming not a bit drunk, easily cartwheeled onto his hands and straightened his body to a perfect line with an almost disgusting ease. Everyone laughed at Hinata and applauded Oikawa, who gracefully got back on his feet and slipped into Ushijima’s lap again. 

“Again!” yelled the redhead and the lots were collected and re-distributed. This time, Oikawa was King, and Hinata grumbled. Oikawa just smiled like he was always King in his mind. 

“I dare 6 to take their shirt off!” 

Oohs and aahs filled the room, all eyes shifting to either Shimizu or Kuroo. But it was Bokuto who raised his stick. 

His shirt came off and awed silence fell over the room. 

“Wow!” Hinata finally gasped out, breaking the moment. Everyone murmured their agreed appreciation and Bokuto did an elegant bow, though his movements were a bit clumsy. He tumbled back down next to Kuroo, who elbowed him in the ribs and grinned. 

Shimizu was King next, and she dared Kenma to suck his big toe, which everyone cringed at, watching between spread fingers, and finally it was Hinata’s turn. 

He jumped up and yelled, “I dare two and seven to kiss!!”

Kuroo slipped his hand into the air, but there other number didn’t respond. Finally Bokuto glanced down at his hand and then sheepishly raised his stick. Kuroo grinned and leaned over. He pressed a hand to Bokuto’s cheek and whispered something in his ear, before leaning back and guiding their lips together. 

It was longer than a simple kiss. Akaashi stared wide-eyed as their lips moved ever so slightly together, and he swallowed hard. He didn’t want to admit how much this sight turned him on. He refused to let on that he was enjoying this far too much. He should be jealous, right? Angry? But he felt none of that. Maybe it was the alcohol, but he found himself unable to tear his eyes away, almost wishing it wouldn’t end.

But then it did. Kuroo was smiling broadly and Bokuto looked almost... speechless. His cheeks were a little rosy and he didn’t turn away from Kuroo for a long minute. 

Someone beside Akaashi clapped loudly, breaking both Akaashi and Bokuto out of their trance, and their eyes locked. Bokuto shrugged, like maybe it was an apology, but Akaashi just gave a short, slow shake of his head. _Don’t apologize, that was possible the hottest thing I’ve ever seen._ He bit at his lip. 

Before he knew it, Oikawa was King again, and as if trying to one-up Hinata, he declared, “5 and 1, make out for three minutes!”

A gasp, and then silence as everyone glanced again at their sticks. Akaashi shouldn’t have felt so relieved and happy to see that Kuroo was 1 and he was 5. His heart shouldn’t have leapt as it did, but now he was clenching his fist and trying not to let on how hard his chest was thumping. 

Kuroo flashed an enticing grin as Kenma groaned, “Geez, Kuroo.” He got on his hands and knees and slowly crawled towards Akaashi. Over his shoulder, Akaashi could see Bokuto watching him, and he swallowed hard. He didn’t want to think about how much this reminded him of his dream, and he definitely didn’t want to find himself wondering if Kuroo’s lips would feel the same in real life, but here he was. He couldn’t look at Bokuto as guilt and excitement built up together inside him. The alcohol was doing way too good a job numbing his voice of reason. 

Kuroo was before him too soon and too slow, and Akaashi blinked up at him as he smelled the other’s body wash again. His breath was minty and laced with alcohol, and his eyes shone with a greedy sheen. He licked at his lips and Akaashi had to swallow hard. 

“Set a timer,” someone said, but everything was muffled. Akaashi could only see and hear Kuroo. A hand raked into his hair and it was warm and large, a lot like Bokuto’s but not as wide, more long. He closed his eyes out of instinct. 

Kuroo’s lips were soft, and he tasted like cookies and gum and vodka, a combination that shouldn’t taste good at all, but somehow was really working for Akaashi now. The kiss wasn’t anything like the dream; it was a million times better. His eyelashes fluttered and he felt Kuroo tilt his head, changing up the angle as he deepened the kiss. A tongue prodded at his closed lips and he gasped, and Kuroo slipped into his mouth like he’d been born to taste Akaashi. 

Akaashi couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. The alcohol numbed his mind, and Kuroo’s kiss numbed all of his other senses, his pleasure receptors firing off non-stop as he lost himself in the kiss. 

He didn’t even hear anyone yell, “Time!” Kuroo slowly began to pull away and all he could think was that he wanted more, so he leaned after the other, his lips smacking to make contact again. There was another brief kiss, and then a finger stroked his cheek as Kuroo called his name.

Reality snapped back harshly, and Akaashi flared red. His eyes moved to Bokuto without permission, and he found his boyfriend staring at them, wide-eyed and slack jawed, and he felt so guilty. He gasped and pushed Kuroo away, scrambling to his feet as he darted down the hall to the bathroom. He slammed the door shut and tears fell down his face. 

Soft knocks resounded and then Bokuto called his name. He didn’t want to face his boyfriend like this but he had to see him, apologize. He let the other in and tumbled into his arms, sobbing and stumbling over his sorry’s.

But Bokuto just shushed him and rubbed a soothing hand over his back. “Baby, I’m really not upset. I swear.”

“I’m so sorry, Koutaro! You two looked so good together and I wanted to kiss him too, and then I was-“

It took way too long for Akaashi to calm down, and then Bokuto finally asked, “Did it feel as good as it looked like it felt?”

And Akaashi clenched his eyes and nodded, shame flaring up his cheeks. He could feel Bokuto’s arms around him as the silence settled over them both, and it was a wonder that he didn’t feel like he should pull away and explain himself. 

After a while, Bokuto let out a soft chuckle and said, “Would you think it was weird if I said I didn’t mind it at all?”

That’s when Akaashi pulled back just a little, to look at Bokuto’s face. “You didn’t mind?”

Bokuto shook his head and smiled. “I know you love me. I’m secure in our relationship. And it looked like it felt nice. I enjoyed watching your face, the little expressions you make that I never get to see because I’m too close.”

Akaashi licked his lips slowly and nodded. “I didn’t mind either.” Their eyes locked and Akaashi realized that Bokuto and he shared the same feelings.

“Do you feel better now?” 

Akaashi lifted his hands to cup his boyfriend’s face and nodded. He smiled softly and whispered, “Yeah.”

And then Bokuto bent down and pressed their lips together. It was different than kissing Kuroo, more natural, a feeling like being home, wrapped in your favorite blanket. Kissing Kuroo was more electric and frightening, like a rush of adrenaline when you ride a tall roller coaster. Nothing could compare to either one of the feelings; they were both vastly different and yet evoked the same warmth inside Akaashi. 

Akaashi didn’t know how much time passed as he and Bokuto drunkenly kissed each other, but there was a soft knock on the bathroom door at some point. The two pulled back and glanced at it. 

Kuroo’s voice was muffled through the door. “Hey, you okay? Everyone’s headed home, so it’s just me. I wondered if you might want to talk?”

Bokuto opened the door with his free hand, his other arm still around his boyfriend. Kuroo’s eyes drifted over them, taking in the scene: their postures, their red lips and heavy breathing, the wetness of Akaashi’s eyes. Slowly he smiled, tilting his head. 

“I wondered if I should have asked first if you were all right with it, or maybe apologize, but it seems neither is necessary?”

Akaashi stepped forward and put a hand on Kuroo’s forearm. “Yeah, it’s okay,” he whispered roughly. And then he smiled. 

“Well, just say the word if you’d rather this night be forgotten,” the tall black haired man said, but Akaashi shook his head. 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to forget.”

“Yeah, me either,” chuckled Bokuto from behind him. 

Kuroo’s face broke into the widest smile and he said, “Good. Me either.” He glanced down at Akaashi’s hand on his arm and placed his own atop it. 

They stood like that for a long moment, before Akaashi finally said softly, “I think we should probably head home as well.”

Kuroo nodded; if his smile wobbled for a moment, Akaashi missed it. He walked them back out to the living room and to the front hall. “Thank you for the cookies, they were very yummy.”

“I can’t believe all of your friends knew...”

“Well, they were right when they said I’ve been talking about you two non-stop.”

Akaashi and Bokuto stood speechless. Afterwards, Akaashi would think of a million questions to ask, like “Why?” and “What’s so fascinating about us two old guys?”, but nothing like that came to his mind in the moment. He just stared blankly at the handsome college boy before him, wondering what it would be like if he was fifteen years younger, if they were Kuroo’s college friends instead of his neighbors. 

He bit at his lip as he shook himself out of his reverie, and then he said, “Thank you so much for inviting us. It was really... really fun.”

“Yeah, bro, it was great,” Bokuto agreed, and Kuroo nodded. 

“My friends really liked you guys. They asked me to invite you again next time.”

Akaashi smiled. “We might take you up on that offer then.”

And with that, they both turned and wished the other goodnight. The hall was silent compared to what the party had been inside, and their apartment felt cold and empty. They quickly dressed for bed and climbed under the covers together, both of their minds still stuck in the apartment next door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr if you wanna help me with inspiration! I welcome writings prompts/requests. 
> 
> bealovelylady


	2. The End

Bokuto was almost suspiciously quiet the next few days, but Akaashi chalked it up to his heavier work load. He still smiled at Akaashi the same and listened to the other share about his day, he still hugged him before and after work, greeted him with a kiss. But he didn’t share about his own day, didn’t talk about how he’d slept, or if his mom had called to nag him. 

Akaashi let the days pass like that, trying to think nothing of it, though it felt strange to not hear Bokuto’s excited voice as much. He was on his way to the grocery store for some last minute dinner prep when he ran into Kuroo in the hall, coming home from a late college class if his heavy book bag was any indication. 

“Oh, Akaashi! It’s been a few days!”

“Hello, Kuroo. How was school?”

“Eh,” was all he offered with a conflicted smile. “Going out?”

“Just to the grocery store.”

“Oh, shit! That reminds me- I need some stuff. Mind if I tag along? I’ll just be a minute!”

Kuroo motioned for Akaashi to follow him to his door; he tossed his bag somewhere inside and re-emerged a moment later with a smile on his face that was more genuine now. “Ready when you are,” he quipped, and the two headed off. 

“I wanted to thank you again for inviting us the other day,” Akaashi said once they’d stepped out of their building. Kuroo glanced at him with a grin. “It made me feel like I was young again.”

“You keep saying that, and even though it’s really rude, now you’re kinda forcing me to ask you how old you actually are.”

Akaashi looked at the other and wondered for a moment if he should make him guess, but that never ended well, so he just said, “34. Bokuto’s 35.”

Kuroo processed the information and simply nodded. Then he turned his head again towards the smaller male and smiled. “You really don’t seem like it. I could have sworn you were one of us on Friday.” Then he was looking ahead again, and he added, “You’ve always felt like that to me.”

Akaashi fell silent before asking, “Is it true you talk about us? To your friends?”

Kuroo nodded, smiling crookedly. “I’m sure all my friends at school are sick of hearing about my two handsome neighbors.”

Akaashi ducked his head down and whispered, “But why? What’s so fascinating about two old, gay guys?”

Kuroo chuckled. “You haven’t figured it out yet, Akaashi?”

A side eye glance, and a bewildered shake of the head. 

“I’m gay too, you know.”

His steps halted as he processed the information. I mean, it was so obvious, but Akaashi had never even considered that it could be real. It was almost statistically impossible, considering the number of gay men as compared to heterosexual people in Japan. What were the odds that the new neighbor of two old gay men would be a gay man as well? “I feel very stupid now.”

Kuroo just laughed at that. “Well, and I guess you could say I’ve always had a thing for older guys.”

Akaashi’s head whipped around and he stared wide-eyed, gawking. “But _why_?! And may I remind you, we’re not just older, we’re _ancient_ compared to you.”

“Well, I guess I’m into dinosaurs then,” Kuroo simply said with a wicked grin and a wink. He took Akaashi’s hand and urged him to start walking again. Akaashi quickened his steps to catch up and then clutched his hands in front of him. 

“You didn’t answer my first question,” he reminded the other with a huff.

Kuroo shrugged. “I don’t know. The stability, the dependence. Plus there’s that rugged handsomeness, the fact that you don’t need to reassure an older man that he looks good, because his style is already so defined.” Another shrug. “But truthfully, I think maybe I just really like you and Bokuto.”

“Even though we’re dating?”

Kuroo glanced back. “Well, is it the unavailable kind of dating?”

Akaashi had a yes on the tip of his tongue, but something kept him from saying it aloud. Did he want to say yes? Or did he just feel like that’s what he should say? Kuroo glanced back at him.

“I’m good with just casual flirting, too,” he grinned.

Akaashi groaned. “Well, you’re way too good at that part, and don’t forget you’ve already kissed both of us, so it’s not really just flirting anymore.”

Kuroo laughed and said, “True.”

They fell silent again as they approached the store. They split and gathered their items, and met up again outside. Though Kuroo had more items in his bag, he was the first one out, and he was waiting dutifully for Akaashi. His body was tall and well-built; it was easy to see the definition of his muscles now in his tight white long sleeved shirt. His profile was handsome; he really reminded Akaashi of Bokuto when they’d been in high school together. The feeling was different, the way his heart thumped similar but all together unfamiliar, and it was definitely a new thing to feel a soft spot forming for someone when your heart was already so full of the one you loved. There was guilt and denial, but also a quiet acceptance that these feelings were natural and maybe okay. It was a strange conundrum, but yet Akaashi felt oddly peaceful in Kuroo’s presence. When the other noticed him and turned, his heart gave a loud thump. It was so unfair that Kuroo could just creep into his heart so fast and knock him off his course. He wondered what Bokuto felt when he looked at Kuroo. 

They talked about work and school as they made their way back, Kuroo offering to carry Akaashi’s groceries, which the smaller man refused several times until he was tired of saying no to the very persistent Kuroo, and let him take it. 

When they got home, Bokuto opened the door when he heard their voices in the hall. Kuroo greeted the other and Bokuto gave a smile. His eyes lingered on Kuroo’s face, and Akaashi’s heart thumped at the expression there. He’d seen that pained expression so many years before. He’d almost forgotten about it, but seeing it again brought up memories of before they were dating, when Bokuto would just watch him longingly and was battling with sharing his feelings and potentially loosing Akaashi as a friend, or gaining a boyfriend. 

Akaashi quickly took his bag from Kuroo and thanked the other, herding Bokuto back into their apartment, leaving Kuroo behind with a bewildered expression. 

The two stumbled into their apartment, Akaashi tripping and the two falling to the floor. He scrambled up on his hands and knees over Bokuto and whispered the other’s name, confusion in his voice. 

“Hey, darlin-“ Bokuto greeted, but he stopped when he spotted the way Akaashi’s lips were forming a tight line and his eyes were a little wet. His face went a little pale and he turned his head. “It’s not what you think.”

“Please explain it to me then. You’ve been so quiet lately, and I saw that expression on your face just now. It’s the way you used to look at me, you know?”

“Yeah. I know.”

“So tell me.”

Bokuto sat up and slowly got to his feet, helping Akaashi up too. Then he led the other to the couch so they could sit comfortably. Finally, with a wry smile, Bokuto said, “I had a dream, too, about Kuroo.”

Akaashi’s eyes went wide. 

“It was after the party. All three of us were in our bed, together. A lot of stuff happened that’s honestly embarrassing to share, but when I woke up and looked over at you sleeping beside me-“

“What?” Akaashi asked, his heart slamming in his rib cage. 

“I love you, Akaashi. And when I woke up from that dream and looked at you, it was like I was seventeen again, and it was the first time we’d had sex, and I swore I couldn’t love anyone more than I loved you. But there was an ache, a hollow, like something missing, and I realized that I’ve-“ He paused for a moment, and Akaashi couldn’t take it anymore. Tears in his eyes, he grabbed at Bokuto’s arm and shook him. 

“Tell me! Just spit it out!”

“Kuroo makes me feel the same way you made me feel, before we were dating. It’s- it’s crazy! But I love you both. Like I’m the Grinch and my heart’s grown twice its size. And I realized it felt a little lonely in bed because someone was missing.”

A sob broke out of Akaashi’s throat violently and he heard Bokuto curse wildly. 

“Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to say anything because it’s crazy. I love you more than anything in the world, and you’re enough, I swear-!”

But then Akaashi tossed his head back and laughed, his fist slamming into Bokuto’s chest. When he calmed down enough to get out his words, he asked, “Why didn’t you just tell me this sooner, you big idiot?”

“Wha-?”

“I’ve been agonizing over my feelings all alone!” He wiped at his wet eyes and looked at his boyfriend. The boyfriend he loved with everything in him, an un-erasable existence, the man who made him so happy, who’d been beside him for almost twenty years now. “Ever since my dream, and the party, I just kept wondering if something was wrong with me, because I was developing these feelings for Kuroo. I didn’t know how to express it, and I didn’t think you felt the same at all, so I thought maybe I was just... broken!”

“Akaashi? What are you saying?”

“It’s the same, doofus! I feel the same. My heart’s grown and these feelings I have remind me so much of the way I felt about you and I like him. I love you both. It’s different but the same, and it feels empty but so warm.” Akaashi clenched at his shirt. Words usually came so easily to him, but he had never had to explain these types of feelings before. “Loving Kuroo makes me love you more, and vice versa.”

Bokuto’s face split into a wide smile, his whole face beaming, and he pulled Akaashi into a constricting hug. “You scared me! But also, I love you so much.”

Akaashi pulled back after a moment and laughed, wiping at the happy tears in his eyes. “Did you know that Kuroo’s gay? And he likes old men like us?” He barked out a laugh and Bokuto grinned back at him.

“He’s crazy,” he said. 

“Yeah.”

“But so are we.”

Akaashi nodded. “He’s 21, you know! He just started drinking a year ago!”

“He’s a baby!”

“He told me he likes us.”

“He does?” Bokuto’s eyes went wide and his spine straightened in that way it always did when he was excited. 

“He asked if we were ‘unavailable dating’.”

“What’s that?”

“Like, if we’re monogamous.”

Bokuto went silent, but his eyes were wide and eager. “Are we?” he whispered softly.

Akaashi’s eyes went a little wide too as he answered back, “I don’t think we can be if we both like Kuroo.”

Bokuto slowly shook his head. “Doesn’t seem like a possibility.”

“Definitely not if we ask him out.”

“Nope, definitely impossible to be monogamous if we do that.”

“So...” Akaashi’s voice was barely above a whisper now. 

And Bokuto said, “Yeah...”

“Should we... sleep on it?”

Bokuto glanced at the door like he might bolt out of it any second and down the hall. “Yeah. That’s probably... best.”

And Akaashi was staring at the door too as he hummed his quiet acknowledgement. 

“I’ll go make dinner...” he said finally. He stood stiffly, his whole body trying to hold him up as every cell in his being vibrated with joy. A hand grabbed at him and suddenly he was tumbling down again, in Bokuto’s lap, strong arms he knew so well around him. He buried his face into Bokuto’s warmth and couldn’t contain the face-splitting smile anymore. 

“I love you so much, Akaashi Keiji.”

“To the moon and back,” Akaashi whispered, his whole body shaking now. “I love you, Koutaro!”

x

Sadly, they started seeing less and less of Kuroo as his finals approached. They were granted many nights to “sleep on it,” and every morning they woke more sure of their feelings, the emptiness in their bed growing until it felt like it might swallow them whole. Weeks passed and they waited patiently, making do with hurried greetings and short glimpses of Kuroo in the hall or on the street, just enough to reassure them that their feelings were only growing by the day, but not enough to quell the ache of missing him. 

It was almost three weeks now, and one night, late, there was a soft knock on their door. Akaashi put a cardigan over his pajama set and waddled to the door. 

Kuroo stood there, dark circles under his eyes and leaning forward heavily, like he could barely support himself. “Ah, hey. Long time no see,” he tried to joke lightheartedly, but it came off sounding empty and tired. 

“Kuroo! What’s wrong?” Akaashi asked, concerned. 

“I just wondered if you had two eggs I could steal from you. I haven’t had time to go grocery shopping and I’m out of money from too many take out orders. I just need something for breakfast tomorrow.”

“Oh my god! Get your butt in here!” Akaashi ordered. He grabbed Kuroo’s cold hand and dragged him inside, placing him firmly on one of their dining room chairs. “Let me make you some food!”

Kuroo mumbled something, but it was lost to the sound of Akaashi hauling out pans and ingredients. By the time he’d scrambled up some eggs and bacon and fruit, he found Kuroo dead asleep on their dining room table. 

“What’s going on, baby?” Bokuto emerged from the bedroom. He saw Akaashi first, worried as all get out, plate of hot food in his hand, and staring at something by the dining room table. And then he glanced down and saw Kuroo, passed out there in a chair. 

“He said he wanted some eggs for breakfast tomorrow and he looked so tired so I wanted to make him some food, but he fell asleep.”

Bokuto walked over and combed Kuroo’s bangs aside to look at his face. “He looks like he hasn’t slept in days.”

“Help me put him on the couch.” Akaashi set the plate of food down, and he pulled Kuroo’s chair out as Bokuto grabbed him and carried him to their living room. Akaashi followed behind with a blanket from the basket near their couch and tucked the black haired man in. 

“He feels warm,” Akaashi whispered, pressing a hand to Kuroo’s forehead. “He’s probably got a fever. Koutaro, will you get the thermometer?”

Kuroo was mumbling in his sleep, what sounded like answers to test questions and mathematical equations, and Akaashi murmured soothingly down to him as he brushed aside his bangs. Bokuto was back soon with the thermometer and a cool washcloth in hand. 

“He’s got a high fever,” Akaashi said after the device beeped, and he wiped away Kuroo’s sweat. “Poor thing...”

“I always came down with a fever after finals, too,” Bokuto murmured. “Let’s let him rest.”

Akaashi nodded and stood, but a clammy hand reached and grabbed at his hand. Groggy eyes opened and Kuroo whispered, “Don’t go.”

Two pairs of eyes met and Bokuto shrugged as he grabbed a blanket for Akaashi. “Come here,” he whispered. He sat down on the floor and pulled Akaashi into his arms. The smaller male was still holding Kuroo’s hand, and he leaned his head down against the sofa as Bokuto wrapped them both in a blanket. His heavy eyelids easily slid closed. It was the first time in almost three weeks that Akaashi had slept this well. 

x

Akaashi awoke to softly chirping birds and an ache in his body that he hadn’t felt since his high school sleepovers in sleeping bags. It took him a moment to remember when he was, why he hurt so bad, and then he remembered Kuroo stumbling in, and falling asleep beside him, in Bokuto’s lap. 

Soft, hazel eyes gazed at him as he lifted his head. He blinked his eyes and then asked softly in a sleepy voice, “How are you feeling?”

Kuroo’s eyes sparkled almost like he’d been crying, and he smiled. “I haven’t slept so well in years.”

“You had a fever,” Akaashi explained when he sat up a little more and reached to test Kuroo’s temperature now with a hand to his forehead. He realized his other hand was still clasped in Kuroo’s, their fingers now threaded together like Kuroo had done so after waking this morning. “You don’t feel hot anymore, though.” His complexion was less pale as well, his dark circles almost gone. 

“It was my last final yesterday, and I guess I pushed myself too hard. I’m sorry if I was a bother.”

Akaashi shook his head and smiled. Behind him, Bokuto was still asleep, arm splayed out over Kuroo’s legs. “You scared us.”

“Thanks for taking care of me,” Kuroo said with a soft, self-deprecating laugh. 

Akaashi brushed his bangs aside. “It was our pleasure, Kuroo.”

The other sighed heavily and closed his eyes, Akaashi playing gently with his bangs. “It feels like it’s been so long since I’ve heard you say my name. I couldn’t stop thinking about you two.”

Akaashi blushed a little. Suddenly Kuroo bolted up and he dragged Akaashi up to the couch, into a fierce hug. His nose was buried in Akaashi’s sweater and he seemed to be inhaling deeply. “I’ve missed you both so much.”

Behind them, Bokuto stirred form his sleep, and Akaashi closed his eyes and whispered, “Yeah.”

Bokuto called their names and Kuroo pushed Akaashi away quickly, his hands gripping tight at his arms even as he turned his head away. “Sorry, that was inappropriate,” he mumbled, but his actions defied his words. Bokuto crawled up behind Akaashi and he could feel warm hands covering Kuroo’s on his arms. 

“Kuroo,” Akaashi called softly. “We have a lot of things we’d like to discuss with you, if you’d like to listen.”

Kuroo’s eyes slowly drifted back to Akaashi and then to Bokuto. He smiled weakly. 

“Do you mind if I go home and shower first? I need to organize my thoughts.”

Akaashi nodded, and Bokuto said, “Of course!”

The plate of food from yesterday was wrapped up and handed off, and Akaashi made Kuroo promise to eat it before his shower. 

“I’ll... I’ll be back in a bit,” Kuroo said, and Bokuto and Akaashi waved him off. When the door closed, the two looked at each other and nodded, resolution in their eyes. 

x 

By the time Kuroo came back, both Akaashi and Bokuto had also showered and dressed, eaten breakfast, and were reading and watching TV respectively, glad it was a weekend. 

When the soft knock resounded, it was Bokuto who stood to answer this time. 

“Thanks for the food,” Kuroo said as he walked into the living room, washed plate in hand, and Akaashi took it from him with a smile. 

“Why don’t you sit and make yourself comfortable,” he offered as he went to put the plate away. Bokuto chose the arm chair, turning it more towards the couch, and Kuroo sat silently on the couch. Akaashi sat and pulled his feet up on the other end of the sofa. “You don’t look comfortable,” he joked.

Kuroo grinned wryly and slowly pulled a long leg up, foot hooked under his other knee. After a moment of silence, he said slowly, “Would you mind if I go first?”

Bokuto and Akaashi both nodded.

“I said a lot of things before, about how I felt about you two and such, but over the past three weeks, spending time apart, I’ve realized how juvenile my feelings were.” He glanced up and met Akaashi and Bokuto’s eyes in turn. “My feelings now are much more sincere.”

He fell silent and then chuckled awkwardly. “Umm, I kept thinking about you two, missing you, missing your presence. If we saw each other, it was always too short, and I worried over every word we exchanged. I’ve never really been worried about other’s feelings about me, because if someone lost interest or whatever, I was never attached enough to concern myself over it. But without even a word spoken about it between us, I found myself fretting that I’d overstepped my bounds by declaring my feelings, that I’d ruined our friendship because I was greedy, and I realized that as much as I wanted you two, I wanted more to be together with you. It wouldn’t suffice with casual flirting either.

“And then I worried that I was going to drive a wedge between you two, that my feelings were a hindrance to your relationship, and I wondered if it would be better for me to step away, but even the thought of it made my heart ache so badly that I cried myself to sleep trying to forget you two.

“So I know it’s extremely selfish, and I’m asking a lot and maybe it’s not what you want, but please, I’m begging, please love me. Please let me love you two, be with you. I want-“ Hands clenched and unclenched as if he was physically trying to find his words. “I want to be a part of your lives, a part of your love.”

When he looked up again, his face was wet with tears. “I love you both, so much. It’s not healthy, but I’m in too deep. I was already in danger from the first moment I laid eyes on you.” He clenched at his shirt and laughed, tears in his eyes. “I love you both so much that it hurts.”

Akaashi was biting at his lip and trying to hold back his tears; he had so many things he’d planned to say, but everything seemed moot now in the face of Kuroo’s feelings. He scooched forward and grabbed Kuroo’s hand and said, “As sure as you’re sitting here with us now, please know that we love you as well.”

And Bokuto was kneeling in front of Kuroo now, hands on his knees, then his arms. “We want you with us. We want to love you, too.”

“Will you do us the great honor of being our boyfriend?” Akaashi whispered with a smile as he pressed his nose into Kuroo’s hair. The other man was trembling, and he wrapped his arms around him, held him tightly, trying desperately to convey his love. 

“Is it okay?” Kuroo sobbed. “Is it really okay?”

“Of course!” Bokuto and Akaashi cried out together. 

“It’s really, really okay. In fact, we should be the ones asking you if it’s really okay.”

“Yeah. You’ll be dating two dinosaurs, you know,” Bokuto joked. 

Kuroo barked out a laugh and wiped at his eyes, looking so proudly at the two of them. “Two dinosaurs have never looked this good. I can’t wait to show you off to my friends. They’ll be so jealous.”

And then he turned and cupped Akaashi’s face, closed his eyes and pressed their lips together fervently. Hands fumbled together and Kuroo pulled Bokuto up and into his lap and then turned to kiss him too. Akaashi stared in awe at the way Bokuto melted under Kuroo’s heated lips. 

Finally their puzzle was complete. Hands linked and arms around each other and it was warm and full and Akaashi’s heart was bursting. 

Kuroo pressed kisses to their faces and hair and whispered, “I love you, I love you both.”

Akaashi’s tears were kissed away as he sobbed, and Bokuto and Kuroo laughed, tasting the saltiness of it on each other’s lips. Akaashi wouldn’t trade this feeling and both of his men for the world. 

x

“Your cookies will always be the best, Akaashi,” Kuroo said as he picked off the last one from the tray, eating it in two large bites. 

Akaashi smiled from where he was in the kitchen, cleaning off the plates from their dinner. Chinese take out containers sat on their dining room table, mostly empty now. There were soft steps and he felt Kuroo looming behind him, so he looked over his shoulder and smiled. 

It was all still really new to all of them. It had taken some adjusting, getting used to being three now, making sure to keep everyone in mind, but Akaashi didn’t mind. The way Kuroo was looking at him now made it all worth it. 

Kuroo hesitated for only a moment, but then he stepped forward again, now pressed to Akaashi’s back, wrapping his arms around Akaashi’s waist as he snuggled into the other’s neck. Akaashi shivered at the kisses he left there. They’d agreed to wait with sex until they figured out their relationship and how it would all work, but that didn’t mean that the affectionate hugs and make out sessions didn’t happen. Akaashi had been surprised to discover that Kuroo loved hugs and cuddling more than anything in the world. 

Behind them, Bokuto cleared away the take out containers and joined them by the sink. He took Kuroo’s now-outstretched hand and pulled the other in for a soft kiss. There was a small chuckle from both of them, and Kuroo loosened his grip on Akaashi’s waist, his hand slipping around until his fingers were hooked in the smaller male’s jeans pockets, unwilling to let go even as Bokuto pulled their bodies together and kissed him fiercely. Soft, wet sound resounded from their lips and Akaashi hurried to finish drying the last of the silverware. He peeled his apron off and then tugged on Bokuto and Kuroo’s shirts. They split apart on one side and Kuroo brought Akaashi in with a hand on his back. Bokuto’s hand soon joined Kuroo’s, slipping over it before traveling under Akaashi’s shirt. The smaller man shivered at the feeling as Kuroo leaned down to capture his lips. Tongues slipped together all too quickly and Akaashi arched his back to press closer to the two, leaning up into Kuroo’s kiss. When they finally pulled apart, he was a little breathless. 

A mess of black hair pressed down on Akaashi’s shoulder and he glanced over it at Bokuto with a small smile as his hand slipped into the soft floof of hair. 

“I want you two so badly, you know,” Kuroo whispered softly. His hand moved so he could squeeze around Akaashi’s hips, his other around Bokuto, fingers dancing tentatively over clothed skin. Akaashi closed his eyes for a moment and tried to imagine Kuroo’s fingers directly on his skin. He really wanted it; he wanted to be touched all over, to touch back. So far the most he’d seen of Kuroo was everything but what his towel hid; his fingers ached to touch the skin stretched over taut muscle, the defined chest and arms. “I know we all agreed, but my break starts tomorrow and I’m going home for a few weeks...”

Both Bokuto and Akaashi knew this; that’s part of the reason why they were having dinner anyways. With eyes locked, Bokuto leaned forward, a hand coming up to caress at Akaashi’s cheek as he gave the other a soft kiss, like a secret code of agreement between them. 

“You make it sound like you have to convince us,” whispered Akaashi with a smile. Kuroo’s head shot up, his eyes wide. 

“You want to?” he asked in disbelief, and Bokuto laughed. 

“Of course we want to!”

Akaashi cupped Kuroo’s face and said, “We want you, Kuroo. If you’ll have us.”

“Of course I’ll have you!” Kuroo responded, and he rolled his eyes like it was the most obvious answer. Then, softer, a wide smile on his face, “Come on.” He grabbed Akaashi and Bokuto’s hands and led them to the bedroom. 

Bokuto was the first to strip his clothes off, plopping down on his ass on the bed, leaning back, eyes eager as he watched Kuroo help Akaashi out of his shirt and jeans, while the taller one was desperate to keep kissing Akaashi. Kuroo had only become a better kisser in Akaashi’s opinion. It was bound to happen when you spent most of your relationship so far with lips locked, learning each other’s preferences. Kuroo had quickly discovered that Akaashi liked it when he gently bit at his lower lip, running his teeth up until the lip popped out between them, over and over. And Akaashi and Bokuto had both discovered that Kuroo liked his kisses wet. 

When Akaashi was naked and Kuroo shirtless, the taller man grabbed around his waist so he wouldn’t go anywhere as he skillfully removed his pants, kicking them off. And then he grabbed between Akaashi’s legs and hefted him up, walking him over and maneuvering them until Kuroo sat on Bokuto’s legs with the smallest of the three in his own lap. Bokuto was already hard; Akaashi could feel it pressing between his ass cheeks. He grabbed at Kuroo’s hips and pulled him closer, rolling his hips then. His ass ground against Bokuto’s length as Kuroo and Akaashi’s cocks rubbed together; Kuroo smiled widely and murmured how good it felt. Akaashi was particularly enjoying the feeling of Bokuto’s warm skin against his back and Kuroo’s cooler chest against his own, the three pressed tightly together with Bokuto’s strong arms grabbing at Kuroo’s ass. Bokuto was pressing kisses all along Akaashi’s neck and shoulders as Kuroo continued making out with him. Their tongues were rolling together now, drool slipping past Akaashi’s lips since he didn’t even have the presence of mind to swallow. He was already moaning softly, his eyelids fluttering with the assault of feelings on his body. It felt a little unfair that he was getting all the pampering, but neither of the other two were complaining one bit. 

“Ahh, fuck, Akaashi, I wanna be inside your ass,” Kuroo whispered against his lips, and the other dug his finger nails into his back in response, moaning in want as their hips continued to rock together. Akaashi was already beginning to drip pre-cum, and he wasn’t sure he’d last much longer at this rate. 

But he didn’t want it to end like this, so he pushed Kuroo away a little and huffed out, “You’re gonna have to prep me first.” A smile tugged at the corners of his lips, and Kuroo licked his own in anticipation. 

Akaashi crawled off their laps and towards the bed’s head board on hands and knees. There was a soft grunt, and he glanced back to see Kuroo and Bokuto grind together for a moment, lips locked, Bokuto licking Akaashi’s spit off of Kuroo’s chin, and then Kuroo pulled off to follow Akaashi while Bokuto reached to grab their lube. 

Fingers were slicked up as Akaashi spread his ass cheeks, Kuroo sliding up behind him as his fingers searched around for Akaashi’s hole. There was a soft gasp as he found it, and then a mewl of pleasure as he delved one finger inside Akaashi’s tight ass. Kuroo was smirking widely, but it was wiped off in a moment when Bokuto positioned himself behind Kuroo and stuck two of his own lubbed fingers inside Kuroo’s presented ass. A wet gasp sounded right beside Akaashi’s ear, Kuroo pressing his fingers deeper as he rocked his hips back, begging Bokuto for more. Akaashi shivered at the heated contact and the voice in his ear.

Soft moans and gasps began to blend together; Kuroo’s fingers were long, longer than Bokuto’s, and while it took Bokuto a bit to be able to reach Akaashi’s prostrate, Kuroo found it in the first few curls of his finger. When Akaashi went head first into the mattress after his arms gave out, Kuroo followed after, his upper body heavy atop Akaashi’s, but the weight only added to the feelings of pleasure Kuroo’s fingers were drawing out of him. Wet sounds filled the room as both Kuroo and Bokuto worked two asses open. 

Akaashi was shaking by the time he cried out, “Enough, please!” He flopped onto his back and clawed at Kuroo’s arms. “Kuroo, please, I need you.”

A condom was spread quickly over Kuroo’s cock, Bokuto’s free hand working to lube him up even as he continued his work on Kuroo’s ass, and soon Kuroo was pressing inside Akaashi. A harsh gasp resounded around the room as Kuroo spread Akaashi open around his dick. 

While Bokuto was thick, Kuroo was thinner, but long, just like his fingers. Akaashi choked as Kuroo hit the spot where Bokuto usually stopped and pressed forward still. By the time he was fully seated, Akaashi had to remind himself how to breath. Lips closed over his own, desperate sounds resounding inside his mouth as Kuroo sank his hips flush to Akaashi’s. 

Akaashi wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s back and pulled back to gasp out, “Oh my fuck, Kuroo.”

“Is it good?” Kuroo and Bokuto asked at the same time, Akaashi’s eyes darting between the two.

“Yes!” he gasped out, a wide smile spreading on his face. He let out a short laugh, dipping down into a moan as his ass squeezed around the cock in his ass. “Ohh,” he whispered happily. 

Kuroo gave him another kiss, softer, sweeter, before reaching back a hand to find Bokuto’s fingers in his ass. 

“Come on, big guy,” he whispered roughly, turning his head back to lock eyes with Bokuto. “It’s your turn.”

“You got it, darling,” Bokuto whispered with a goofy grin, pressing a kiss to Kuroo’s shoulder as he slipped his fingers out. Kuroo keened, his eyes fluttering, and Akaashi felt him twitch inside his ass, and he hummed softly. There was a moment of silence as Bokuto worked to slip a condom on, and Akaashi reached up to guide Kuroo’s face back, to let their lips find each other again. Kuroo’s long lashes tickled over Akaashi’s cheeks and he rolled his hips up, just a little. He could feel Kuroo smile, a hand reaching behind his neck to pull him into a deeper kiss. God, he could loose himself in Kuroo’s kisses. 

But all too suddenly, Kuroo whipped his head back and let out a loud gasp of surprise. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Bokuto’s face scrunched up in concentration, his tongue sticking out a little as he smiled, a firm hand on Kuroo’s hip as he pressed inside Kuroo’s ass. 

“Fuck, you’re so thick!” Kuroo rasped out. Akaashi ran his hands over Kuroo’s chest and mewled up at him, because he knew exactly what the other was feeling right now. 

“Tell him it’s good, Kuroo,” Akaashi whispered, and Kuroo nodded frantically. 

“It’s so good, please, Bokuto. More!”

Bokuto responded with a grunt of happiness, and with one sharp thrust pushed all in. Kuroo screamed in pleasure, his hips bucking violently against the sudden intrusion. His back arched against Akaashi and then he laughed. He tossed his head back and eyed Bokuto, a vicious smile on his lips. 

“Is that all you got, big boy?” he goaded. Bokuto’s eyebrow shot up and he licked at his lips, fire lighting in his eyes. Akaashi had never seen Bokuto this wild before in bed; somehow he looked so in his element, and Akaashi wondered for a moment how long they’d been waiting for Kuroo to come along, without even knowing it themselves. 

Bokuto let out a bellowing shout, and then he began slamming his hips against Kuroo’s ass, the reverberations moving Kuroo inside Akaashi’s ass. Far too quickly, like they had always been in sync, Kuroo rolled his hips in rhythm with Bokuto’s, hips rocking wildly in time. Akaashi gasped, eyes going wide as Kuroo pushed in so deep, out and in again, and Akaashi thought he’d blow at any moment. In desperation, he grasped at his cock and locked it in a vice grip. _Not yet!_ This was way too good, so good. 

Bokuto sunk his teeth deep into Kuroo’s shoulder and the other howled, a feral grin on his lips, and Akaashi watched in speechless fascination as Bokuto wrecked Kuroo just above him. His head went fuzzy and he wanted so badly to cum, but he only clenched his dick tighter, gasping at the pain as it washed over him with the pleasure. 

“More,” he sobbed. “Kuroo! Bokuto, baby, please.” Their names tumbled out of his mouth, melding together until it was just single syllables and wild moans. Kuroo sank down and sucked his lips on Akaashi’s neck, intent to form a bruising hickey before moving on to the next spot. 

“I’m gonna cum,” huffed Bokuto, the first words he’d spoken in a long while, and Akaashi nodded frantically. He was still aching so desperately for release. 

“Come on,” Kuroo mumbled against Akaashi’s skin, and it was like an unspoken pact. _Together._

An orgasm so blindingly intense that Akaashi lost all sense of time and space hit him the moment he released the grip on his dick. His mouth slammed wide open as he let out a silent scream, Kuroo calling out their names above him, Bokuto grunting low as they all came in turn. Kuroo rocked his hips, guiding Akaashi through his orgasm while milking Bokuto completely through his. Akaashi could hear Bokuto let out the softest moan just before collapsing back onto the bed. Kuroo seemed to the have the most energy at the end of it all, slowly pulling out of Akaashi before laying gingerly next to him, pulling the other into his arms. Akaashi clutched at Kuroo’s back as the other peppered him with kisses. Bokuto managed to crawl up behind Akaashi, arms sliding beneath two necks and over his boyfriends’ hips, and Akaashi let out a soft, contented sigh, eyes slipping closed as he buried his face in Kuroo’s neck. Above him, he could hear Kuroo move to lave more kisses onto Bokuto. 

“I’m kind of mad now that we waited to do that,” Bokuto huffed tiredly, and Akaashi smiled into Kuroo’s neck, the other laughing. 

“Well, now we can do it as much as we want.”

Akaashi pressed his head back against Bokuto’s chest, eyes looking up at Kuroo, memorizing his face, his smile, the twinkle in his eyes. 

“Kuroo,” he said softly, and the other dropped his eyes down. “When you come back from winter break, let’s find a new apartment, all of us together.”

Bokuto hummed his agreement. “I like not having to go too far for amazing sex.”

Akaashi elbowed him and added, “It’s not fair if you’re the only one of us who lives alone.”

“Compelling reasons,” Kuroo joked with a crooked grin, though his eyes betrayed how happy it made him. “How about... we can get a king bed and sleep together every night?”

“And spend all of our free time together?” Bokuto quipped.

“Give morning kisses and goodnight hugs,” Akaashi added. 

“As long as you make me lots of cookies,” Kuroo said sternly like it was the only thing that would sway his decision, and Akaashi laughed. 

“You’ll get fat.”

“All of the sex will burn the calories off,” Kuroo said with an easy shrug. 

“So what do you say?” said Akaashi softly after a moment. 

Kuroo’s eyes lit over both of them and then he simply said, “Do you have to ask?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe ;) 
> 
> Just a short little epilogue coming after this :) I hope you enjoyed it! I’m hoping this will help kick up my inspiriration again :D


	3. Epilogue

“It’s like deja vu,” Bokuto huffed, on the other end of a couch. Kuroo grinned over the sofa at him. 

“I feel like this is how we first met,” he joked breathlessly. 

“No, that couch was definitely smaller.”

Akaashi watched them with a smile from the door of their new two bedroom apartment. Bokuto and Akaashi had spent the last three weeks going all over town to find a place big enough, sending Kuroo photos or video calling him, until they’d finally all agreed on this place. It was big but cozy, the kitchen big enough for all three of them, with a large master bedroom that would fit their new bed and a large tub Kuroo was positive they could all fit in together. 

Sometimes Akaashi’s favorite thing was just to watch Kuroo and Bokuto interact. They had quickly become almost inseparable. They joked and messed around like they were lifelong best friends, but once in a while Akaashi would catch them watching the other like they’d trade the world to make them happy. Moments like these made Akaashi so glad to have them both in his life, to have this relationship. As much as Kuroo always said that Akaashi and Bokuto had done for him, Kuroo had changed them for the better as well. 

“Whatcha thinkin’ ‘bout, butter cup?” came a teasing voice from beside Akaashi. He turned his head just as Kuroo wrapped an arm around his waist, leaning in to press a kiss to his forehead. 

“You,” Akaashi said with a soft smile. 

“Ahh, you’re making me blush!” Kuroo joked, but his smile was genuine. Then he turned to Bokuto. “There’s just one more box; I’ll get it.”

“Thanks. I’ll just rest my weary old man bones here,” Bokuto joked, but he was a little out of breath. 

Akaashi watched Kuroo take the steps down two at a time. Behind him, Bokuto pressed in against his back, arms wrapping around his waist, his chin resting on Akaashi’s shoulder. The smaller reached his hand back to ruffle white and black hair. 

“Are you happy, Akaashi?”

The question was a little surprising, and Akaashi quickly turned his head around. 

“I mean, you look really happy, I just- I guess I want to hear you say it,” Bokuto laughed sheepishly. “So I know it’s not all in my head, or whatever.”

Akaashi pulled his boyfriend around for a deep, firm kiss. When their lips broke apart, he whispered, “I’m so, so happy. Thank you, Koutaro.”

Bokuto grinned and said, “Good.” Their lips found each other again, and they almost forgot that the door was wide open until Akaashi felt another pair of lips press against his cheek. He pulled apart from Bokuto just as Kuroo kissed the other’s cheek as well. 

“What was that for?” asked Bokuto, Akaashi closing the front door and following after Kuroo, Bokuto right behind him. 

Kuroo shrugged, tossing his head back with a cheeky grin. “You two are just really, super adorable and I was overwhelmed with emotion.”

“Wow. No one’s gonna believe such a bad lie,” Bokuto joked, elbowing Kuroo in the ribs. 

The box was set down and then suddenly Bokuto was in Kuroo’s arms, held tight to his chest. 

“But it’s definitely true,” Kuroo said. His eyes as they stared at Bokuto were suddenly serious and alive. “You two are definitely the cutest things around.”

Bokuto actually turned a little red, and Kuroo stole a kiss while he was trying to find a good rebuttal. 

“Now, to dub this apartment as our own, should we start by testing out the capacity of the tub?”

Bokuto let out a wild squeal like an excited pig as Kuroo hauled him up bridal style into his arms. He demanded Kuroo put him down, but the other just laughed loudly, and finally Bokuto accepted his fate, begrudgingly putting an arm around Kuroo’s neck, letting the other lavish some kisses on him. Then Kuroo turned back to Akaashi, who’d been leaning in the door frame, watching the two with a smile, and he motioned him to follow. 

“You too, cutie patootie,” he said when Akaashi walked ahead of him. It was a good thing Kuroo couldn’t see the ridiculous smile on his face as he leaned down over the tub to start the water and plug the drain. Kuroo sat down on the edge of the tub with Bokuto, helping him undress, swatting away his hands when Bokuto insisted he could do this himself, capturing his lips instead to stop his refusals. 

When Bokuto was naked, Kuroo shooed him into the bath to test the water for them, and motioned Akaashi over. 

“You don’t have to,” Akaashi said as Kuroo pulled him between his legs, started lifting his shirt off. 

“Yeah, but I really want to. To show my appreciation and love, for everything you two have given to me. And besides, it’s been too long since I’ve seen you, so I wanna pamper you two.” He glanced up and smiled. As he pressed a tiny kiss to the corner of Akaashi’s lips, he whispered, “My loves.” Then he leaned over the tub to press a kiss to Bokuto’s hair. 

Akaashi climbed into the tub in front of Bokuto, and finally the two scooted up to make room for Kuroo behind them. There was a soft sigh as he slid in and the three settled into each other’s chests. It was a little crowded, but still pretty roomy considering there were three large bodies in the tub. 

Bokuto was idly playing with Akaashi’s fingers, Kuroo combing his own through Bokuto’s hair, and the three talked about their plans for the next year. 

“Everyone’s anxious to see our new place. Would you guys be okay with having everyone over for another party?” Kuroo asked after a while. 

“You know this is your home, too. You don’t have to ask like you’re intruding on our space.”  
“All right, in that case, if I throw a party for my friends, what night works best for you two?”

“Saturday’s always best,” Akaashi said as Bokuto kissed his ear. 

“And you’ll make your cookies again?”

“You really will get fat,” Bokuto joked.

“Well, now I’ve got two people to take care of me as I live my life of luxury.”

Akaashi leaned his head back and laughed. He could feel Bokuto’s laughter reverberate against his back, and Kuroo’s rang beautifully in his ears. The bathroom made all the sounds sound a little more angelic. 

After a while, Akaashi maneuvered himself around until he sat facing his two boyfriends. “I vote we break in our new bed next.” Keeping a straight face was a little hard, but he somehow managed it. 

Bokuto reached forward and grabbed Akaashi’s hips, pulling him close. Akaashi’s hands came up to cup Bokuto’s face and he kissed him gently. Hands snuck around his waist and traced over his wet skin, and he glanced up and smiled at Kuroo. 

“I second that vote,” Kuroo said with a cheeky grin, like it really even needed to be said. He turned his face to kiss at Bokuto’s neck and Akaashi’s nose. The smaller closed his eyes and let the pleasant feelings sink into his skin. 

Bokuto had moved down to Akaashi’s neck now, and Kuroo caught his face to kiss him as his eyelids fluttered and he hummed happily. He could feel his ass cheeks being spread, a teasing finger pressing over his asshole. He rolled his hips encouragingly, but the finger didn’t push in, just kept teasing. Finally, he pulled back and huffed at Bokuto. 

“Don’t just tease me like that,” he pouted. He could feel the other grin against his neck, and Kuroo tossed him a wink as one of his hands slipped down into the bath water. There was a moment, then Bokuto bucked violently in the bath, his eyes going wide as he whipped his head around. 

“Kuroo!”

“What? Thought we could try something new.” He paused for a moment and then added, “Unless you really don’t want it.”

Bokuto fell silent, Akaashi watching them in confusion, and then his boyfriend slowly nodded and relented. “It’s okay,” he mumbled begrudgingly, but his cheeks were tinted a little pink. Kuroo grinned and pressed his lips against Bokuto’s neck. 

“Is this the first time someone’s played with your ass, Bokuto?” 

Akaashi’s eyes went a little wide and he glanced down between his legs. Water rippled as if Kuroo’s hand was indeed fingering Bokuto’s ass. As long as Akaashi had known him, Bokuto was an exclusive top, just as he was an exclusive bottom. But this new development was really exciting. He watched Bokuto’s face as Kuroo worked on his ass, Bokuto choosing not to answer the bait Kuroo was dangling. The other just chuckled knowingly. 

Akaashi pressed forward and rolled his hips against Bokuto; he was rewarded with a wet gasp, hands clenching at his ass cheeks. 

“Come on, Koutaro,” Akaashi whispered hotly into his ear, pressing his ass against Bokuto’s hands. 

A finger pressed against his entrance again, and this time it slowly slipped inside. Water sloshed in with it and it was a foreign feeling. Akaashi gasped and bucked his hips involuntarily, and Bokuto huffed out a pleasured gasp. Kuroo crooned at both of them. 

“So pretty. I can’t wait to make you both feel so good.”

Kuroo’s free hand slipped up Akaashi’s back, in between his shoulder blades, stroking softly at the knobs of his spine on his neck. He arched his back and shivered at the touch, Bokuto delving in deeper. He rubbed his hardening cock against Bokuto’s, mewling with want. 

“Akaashi, can you stand against the wall there? Be careful not to slip.” Akaashi did as Kuroo said, bracing his feet in the tub while Kuroo guided Bokuto to his hands and knees. His hand came up over Bokuto’s chest, tilting his chin up and opening his mouth. Akaashi’s cock hung so close that he could feel Bokuto’s hot breath on it, and Kuroo nodded at him. Carefully, he gripped a handful of Bokuto’s white and black hair and pulled him forward. Heat pressed around his dick and he gasped as Bokuto closed his mouth around him, already licking and sucking eagerly. With one hand on the towel rod on the wall, the other in Bokuto’s hair, Akaashi held himself up while he moaned into the wet air. Kuroo was busy with Bokuto’s ass, pressing two fingers inside now, spreading him open. Akaashi closed his eyes.

They flew open again when there was a wet gasp around his cock. Kuroo’s face was much closer to Bokuto’s ass now, and there were glimpses of a pink tongue against it, licking where his fingers were inside Bokuto’s hole. He gripped Bokuto’s hair tighter as the other tried to pull away to protest, forcing Bokuto to take him deeper instead. There was a choked cry, Bokuto’s eyes glimmering as he coughed once, but then he closed his mouth around Akaashi. He began sucking and licking more eagerly; Akaashi wondered for a moment if Kuroo had always seen this potential in Bokuto. God, he was beautiful like this. Over the cleft of Bokuto’s ass, Kuroo caught his eye, and Akaashi smiled in a blissed-out daze. 

“I’m gonna... cum,” he whispered hoarsely after a while, but no one moved to stop. Bokuto’s eyes flickered open instead and he gazed up at Akaashi, hollowing his cheeks as he pressed the flat of his tongue against the underside of Akaashi’s shaft, and just like that, the other came with a wet gasp and moan. Bokuto’s lips were pink and tight around his cock, his nose buried in a small patch of black hair, and he looked so good gazing up at Akaashi so expectantly. He dutifully swallowed everything the other gave him, cleaning him off with loving little licks and kisses, and Akaashi gasped from the pleasant buzz of overstimulation. 

On shaky legs, he stepped out of the tub and sat down on the edge. Now Kuroo had more room to move, and he pressed Bokuto against the edge of the tub, pressing his face into his ass. The sounds were wet and lewd, and Bokuto’s top half was turning a violent shade of red as he cried out against the porcelain of the bath. 

“Kuroo, I’m gonna cum!”

Under the bath water, Akaashi could see how hard Kuroo was as well. He swallowed as want rose up in him again, his ass feeling achingly empty, and he called out to the other two. Kuroo lifted his eyes and it only took one glance to see that Akaashi was already ready for more. He pulled back with a grin and washed off his face, then stood and reached for a towel, wrapping it around Akaashi’s shoulders before grabbing one for him and Bokuto. 

When they were dried off, they shed their towels and Kuroo grabbed Akaashi this time, kissing him for a moment before setting him down on the bed. Then he crawled up and sat back against their new headboard, legs spread a little as he beckoned Bokuto forward with a crooked grin. 

When Bokuto was in his lap, hovering over him, he reached back and trailed his finger up Bokuto’s ass, smiling sweetly up at him. Like silent communication, they stared at each other. Finally Bokuto dipped his head down and kissed Kuroo fiercely, hands closing around the longer strands of his hair. 

“Is it okay?” Kuroo asked quietly when the other pulled back. 

“Say it properly,” Bokuto said. 

“Is it okay if I fuck your ass? I want to see you fall apart while I’m inside of you.” Then, like he couldn’t resist, he grinned, “Darling, will you give me your virginity?”

Bokuto smacked him upside the head, but he was smiling too. He glanced back at Akaashi, and it was almost like he was saying, “You better watch me.”

Akaashi swallowed and nodded, crawling forward. He pressed his chest against Bokuto’s back and found Kuroo’s fingers at his ass. 

Kuroo winked at him. “His ass is really nice; wanna try?”

And Akaashi nodded. He reached for the lube and slicked up a finger. He’d only ever done this to himself, one time, very unsuccessfully. But he wanted to know what Bokuto’s ass felt like. He placed a kiss on the man’s shoulder as he slowly pressed inside, and Bokuto gasped. 

“Oh, fuck,” Akaashi mumbled in wonder. Tight and hot and wet; Bokuto was squeezing around his finger, almost pulling him in deeper. Akaashi scraped his teeth over Bokuto’s skin and shut his eyes tightly. “Koutaro,” he gasped against warm skin, and Bokuto responded with another squeeze of his ass. 

“He’s good, isn’t he?” Kuroo said. Then he glanced at Bokuto. “You’ve got such a wanting ass. It’s a shame you haven’t touched it ‘til now.”

“S-shu~” Bokuto tried forming his words but they kept getting lost in moans. 

Kuroo grinned and kissed his chin, taking his hand and guiding it down to Kuroo’s leaky cock. “This’ll be going inside you soon, baby boy. Do you like it?”

Bokuto shuddered, but slowly he nodded. 

“Will you help me get ready?” In Bokuto’s other hand, he put the tube of lubricant and a condom. Bokuto glanced down at them blearily and then slowly back up at Kuroo. He slicked up his hand and then fell forward against Kuroo’s lips. Their kiss was slow and heated, and Akaashi could feel what it was doing to Bokuto via his ass. He was squeezing tight, his hips twitching. Akaashi pressed more kisses to Bokuto’s shoulder, sucking hickeys in place. He felt like this was a brand new world; his stomach fluttered with excitement, his cock twitching as he watched Bokuto slowly become a mess. His eyes were wet and drool slid down his chin, his skin moist with perspiration, his whole body smelled like desire and heat. Akaashi vaguely thought this must be what he looked like when he got fucked. With another slicked up finger on his free hand, he reached back and pressed into his own ass. 

He could barely get any length in him, and it was frustrating more than anything. His whole body ached for more touch, and he almost felt a little abandoned as Bokuto was having the time of his life. He sniffled against Bokuto’s shoulder in frustration, and suddenly he felt eyes on him. 

“Akaashi, love,” Kuroo called as he pulled back from Bokuto’s kiss. Akaashi tried to hide his turmoil, feeling like a little child, but Kuroo saw it anyways. He frowned. “Crap. Don’t make that face,” he whispered. He grabbed Akaashi’s hand and pulled him around, kissing his lips, a hand in his hair. He parted Akaashi’s lips with his tongue and licked greedily inside his mouth. It wasn’t enough, but Kuroo pulled back. He grabbed at Bokuto’s hips and shifted both of them down the bed until Kuroo’s head was able to lay back on the pillows. Then he glanced at Akaashi and beckoned him over. 

“On my face,” he ordered with a smile, and Akaashi’s eyes went wide. “Come on, I want it,” Kuroo urged. 

Akaashi shuffled forward and place his knees by Kuroo’s shoulders, his hips hovering just above Kuroo’s face. He looked at Bokuto, who now had his eyes open. He looked so lewd, and he smiled sweetly at Akaashi. Hands gripped around his hips and Kuroo pulled him down as Akaashi was still debating if this was okay. Something wet pressed against his asshole and he cried out, tossing his head back, eyes and mouth wide open. It was so good... 

A hand slipped around his neck and Bokuto pulled him forward, their lips crashing together desperately as Kuroo ate out Akaashi’s ass. He felt like he might be melting. His hips were twitching like crazy and only Kuroo’s strong hands were holding him in place now; he felt like he might vibrate out of his skin at any moment. 

Bokuto huffed and pulled away for a moment. His hands had been moving while they were kissing, and now he was shuffling forward on his knees, his face screwed up in concentration. One hand held Kuroo’s shaft in place, another spreading his ass, and he was angling to get Kuroo inside. 

With one swift thrust, he lowered himself down on Kuroo and Akaashi felt the gasp of surprise against his own ass. Bokuto’s face screwed up in pleasure and he whispered, “Holy fuck.”

A hand smacked across his ass cheek like Kuroo was saying, “Warn me next time!”, and Bokuto just laughed and said, “Sorry, baby, I couldn’t wait anymore.”

Akaashi just stared wide eyed at Bokuto; he barely recognized him. This Bokuto before him now, who looked so good with a dick up his ass, who looked amazing _wanting_ a dick up his ass, this was a Bokuto he could have never dreamed to see, and yet here he was. 

“Koutaro!” he gasped softly. Dark yellow eyes travelled up and met his own. “You’re-“

Bokuto glanced away for a moment and shrugged his shoulders. Akaashi reached forward and cupped the back of his boyfriend’s head, forced his head back around, memorizing this new Bokuto. There was a fire in his amber eyes, a slight trembling of his lips, wet and pink. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Akaashi whispered under his breath, in awe. “So pretty, Koutaro.”

Now the other was completely pink, and he was trying to wave away Akaashi’s words, but he froze when the other added softly, “I love you, Koutaro. I wish you could see what I see, what Kuroo’s made you.”

There was no chance for more words. Desperate hands gripped into short black hair and Bokuto pulled him roughly forward, their lips meeting with a smack. Need moved their mouths, their heads tilting this way and that as they tried to find the deepest angle. Akaashi gripped Bokuto’s hips and guided him to move. 

Kuroo was grazing his nails over Akaashi’s thighs now as he began anew licking the smaller man open. Pre-cum beaded on Akaashi’s cock and he moaned into Bokuto’s mouth. 

He pushed Bokuto away and gasped, “Koutaro, me too.” He reached a hand back to Kuroo’s face, to his ass, and he shifted his hips down, a needy look in his eyes as he stared at Bokuto. 

“Okay. Condom,” Bokuto huffed. His hips were still moving, almost like they had a mind of their own as he rode Kuroo. 

“No,” Akaashi said, crawling forward until his chest was flush with Bokuto. “Isn’t it about time you cum inside me properly?”

Bokuto’s eyes flew wide and his hips stuttered to a halt like he’d almost cum right then and there. “Yeah,” he gasped. “Come on, it’s time. Fuck, Keiji.”

Kuroo, too, sat up now, watching as Akaashi helped himself onto Bokuto’s bare cock. Slick with spit and lube, the entry was smooth, and he gasped happily as he was finally, finally filled. He crooned down at Bokuto, who’d taken him in his arms and was flicking his tongue over one of Akaashi’s nipples. Kuroo pressed his chest against Akaashi’s back and he was sandwiched between the two men he adored more than anything else. He lolled his head back against Kuroo’s shoulder and turned his face to kiss along the man’s jaw. Bokuto gripped at his hips and slammed Akaashi down on his dick, lifting him up to pull him down again. 

“Ah, yes!” Akaashi cried, squeezing his ass tight around Bokuto as his fingers travelled up into soft white hair. Kuroo was biting and kissing at his shoulders and neck, and he whimpered his appreciation out for both of them. 

Bokuto tossed his head back not long after with a curse, his face scrunched tight as he grunted out, “Gonna... blow.”

Kuroo huffed and pulled the two tighter against him, his own hips now slamming up with violent movements. Akaashi shuddered as Bokuto was pressed completely into his ass, and he felt the pulsing of his cock and the heat of his cum as the middle man released inside him with a loud cry. Bokuto fell back and Akaashi wiggled off of him, not nearly enough. Kuroo too, was still hard, so he turned around and closed in on the other. Arms around Kuroo’s neck, he sunk down on his dick with a delighted sigh. Not skipping a beat, Kuroo took a tight hold of his hips and began rocking the other atop him, lips meeting with fervency in a wet collision. 

Akaashi could feel Bokuto lazily watching the two of them, but that was almost the furthest thing from his mind as he rolled his hips in time with Kuroo’s upward thrusts. Inside his mouth, their tongues were wriggling around each other, tasting each other. His ass was wet and sloppy from Bokuto’s cum. 

“Wait,” he huffed, and he pulled off for a moment, hands scrambling to pull off the condom encasing Kuroo’s dick, and then he scrambled back on it, sinking down deep. 

“You too,” he croaked. “Inside me, mess me up more.”

He attacked Kuroo’s lips again and the other resumed his thrusting, with more fierce determination now. Wet, lewd sounds slapped around the room and Akaashi was in a blissed-out daze, his ass aching to be ruined. 

With a soft gasp against wet lips, Kuroo came inside Akaashi, riding out his orgasm until finally, Akaashi arched his spine backwards and came with a short mewl. He fell back against Bokuto, who wrapped him up in his arms, holding him as he slowly came down from his high. 

“So good,” he mumbled sleepily, turning in Bokuto’s arms until he could hear the quiet beat of his heart beneath him. 

“Akaashi,” Kuroo called softly, still looking shocked that he’d just fucked Akaashi raw. 

The smaller man let out a giggle. “Don’t worry, it’s good.” He wiggled his butt. “It felt really good.”

“But it’s dangerous!”

Akaashi shushed him and pulled him close, Bokuto opening up his arms to welcome Kuroo in until they were both resting against his chest, Akaashi’s forehead pressed to Kuroo’s. “More importantly, shouldn’t you call us by our given names already?”

Kuroo went bright red, his mind probably still stuck on the fact that he’d cum inside Akaashi. 

“Tetsurou,” Akaashi crooned softly, a wicked twinkle in his eye. Kuroo blinked slowly. 

“Are you sure it’s okay? I could be sick-“

“You’d have mentioned it before, yeah?”

Kuroo nodded.

“And I really hope you don’t plan on going anywhere. You’re stuck with us.”

Finally Kuroo’s features relaxed and he whispered, “Good.”

Akaashi kissed his cheek. “Now, say it.”

Hazel eyes met Akaashi’s, and softly he whispered, “I love you, Keiji.”

Akaashi giggled and snuggled in closer to the two. Kuroo leaned up to look at Bokuto. 

“You, too. I love you, too, Koutaro.”

Bokuto hummed. “Good, ‘cause you’re definitely stuck with us.”

“It’s like Jurassic Park,” Akaashi said a little too loud, a wide grin on his face, but he didn’t care. He was so happy. 

“Ahh, my dream job,” commented Kuroo with a smirk. “And next on my agenda is cleaning out one of my cute little dinosaurs,” he huffed with a gentle smack to Akaashi’s ass, who mewled happily. 

“Be gentle with me, Tetsurou,” he chided with a grin. 

“Always,” whispered the other, the two sharing another kiss. “Always, I swear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. I feel kind of disappointed in this. Like... it was just okay? Pls send help by giving me some prompts!! Would love something exciting to write about :D My brain is very pooped currently lol


End file.
